


I didn't mean it I swear

by Again_just_an_idiot



Category: Shubh mangal zyada saavdhan
Genre: Aman tripathi being a drama queen, M/M, kartik has to deal with it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Again_just_an_idiot/pseuds/Again_just_an_idiot
Summary: Thinking kartik is pranking him again he leaves aman on the roof and aman catches a cold. Aman is a drama queen and kartik has to put up with him.
Relationships: Kartik/Aman
Comments: 15
Kudos: 55





	1. Kartik didn't know

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic so idk what do you think tell me in the comments leave a kudos if you want:)

Kartik reached his home frustrated because of his boss. If he could punch his homophobic face without getting in trouble he would but he also needed the job so he can still afford to live under this roof. It's not that aman doesn't work they both have to do jobs to afford the expensive rent of Mumbai and still eat

As he opened the door he saw aman laying on the couch looking irradiated concerned he threw his bag on the table and fell on the couch back facing the couch. Aman immediately put his hands around Kartik's waist and his face on his bf chest. "What happened?", "got into a fight with the boss somehow haven't lost the job" aman replied. "Well it looks like you and I are having the same problem," Kartik said, aman's only replied with a sigh. " I know a solution we can go to the roof to chillax, what do you think?" , "gladly let's do it!" With that saying with a burst of energy for some me-time. Aman and Kartik quickly ate their dinner and got some beer to drink and chill on the roof.

Kartik and aman are both lazy asses they wouldn't go to the roof to relax but since they live on the 10th floor just below the terrace they don't mind going up there. They quickly put a blanket to sit on when they reached their destination and snuggled together. Kartik was laying his head on top of aman's chest. They talked about there day and how it went, occasionally kissing each other when the other was getting too much frustrated. Kartik was rumbling when he noticed the time is too late even though it was Sunday the next day and it was getting more cooled ever minute."Aman, it is getting late let's go downstairs" with that he sat up straight and looked at aman since he didn't reply. Aman had his eyes closed and looked like he was sleeping emphasis on 'looked'

Aman has this lazy habit of pretending to sleep so that Kartik picks him up and puts him to bed. At first, Kartik thought he was just a sleeper (as he did sleep like a Kumbhkaran even though how well mannered and behaved he looked)but then he started to notice it happening to often so he knew he was pranking him and he didn't mind picking him up, he loved doing it but picking him up and traveling downstairs was too much and he already had like 2 bottles of beer even though aman protested not too. " We are not playing this game again let's go babu " aman didn't flinch. Kartik thought he was being a stubborn and got up and went downstairs knowing aman will follow him eventually and got inside the warm blanket and rolled himself like a burrito. He first waited for some time for his Jaan to come but tiredness took over him and he went to sleep


	2. Aman is sick and whiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were lots of mistake in the first one. I have now checked and corrected them maybe reread the first one for better context?Do what you want   
> I hate myself so much I am Sorry for any spelling mistake and its a contains a little bit more Hindi then the previous chapter

Kartik was now fidgeting with his phone trying to think of someone to call with a shivering and red-nosed aman sitting on the couch with a duvet around him complaining and whining. "You left me there how could you do this to me?" aman let out a cry, Kartik huffed and replied with his voiced raising trying to calm him down"I didn't know ok I thought you were pretending to sleep again an-", "You should have shooked me or woken me up to see if I was". Kartik tried to come up with an excuse but didn't because he knows aman is a draamebaaz. "This is gonna be repeated a lot now I am regretting my decisions" Kartik whispered scrolling through his phone contacts, ''WHAT did you say?!'' aman said with a glare,'' ah-hah nothing'' and decided to call aman's mom. 

Now you see Kartik could have called the doctor but it was Sunday and the doctor they normally go to and feel comforted around does not open on Sunday and knowing aman will start to whine if he took him somewhere far away. After the third ring and aman continuously singing song which had lyrics of a lover leaving the other the phone was finally picked up. 'Hello, namaste ma! how are you?'' Kartik said with joy in his voice," Namaste bata aaj mujhe kaise yaad kardiya, what happened?', " Are ma woh na-", "Dost dost na raha, pyaar pyaar naa raha Zindagi hamein tera, aitbaar na raha, aitbaar na raha'','' Aman'' kartik said with a glarethat said shut the fuck up please ."kya howa osa why is he singing this loud,'' are kuch nhi ma aapko pata hai na aman kasa hai'', "Kuch nhi HOWA achaaa? phone do idhahar, give me the phone give it to me'',aman said while snatching the phone away from him." Ma apko pata hai Kartik na mujhe terrace par hi chhoda diya, he left me on the roof how cruel it was so cold I caught a cold'' saying that in his puppy voice knowing it works on his mom,'' Awww my baby'' momma tripathi replied with a tone of caring.

Kartik snatched the phone back and without saying a word near the phone somehow sunaniaji tripathi knew the phone was now in Kartik's hand and started lecturing him on-on about taking care of aman or she is gonna pull his ear the next time she sees him. Aman was amused seeing kartik getting lectured but he also loved to see his family interacting with his lover and see how his family attitude has changed from last time.'' Yeah yeah, I will take care of him I promise. Of course, I will now can you teach me the recipe of the kadha you were talking about one time that cures cold'', kartik said with mischief in his eyes as he saw aman getting horrified because he hates the kadha.''No no please no BABY",aman said begging him."Yeah ok hmm thanks that will do" kartik said finishing the call."I am gonna head out to get us food and things to make the kadha'' kartik said starting to look for his wallet, while aman was making a pout face."SURE....you are NOT leaving me again?",aman said full-on teasing tone and joy in his eyes." BABY, I am coming back just from the market in the corner of the road, you are such a drama queen", Kartik replied finally finding his wallet that was actually under aman's butt." I am WH-" aman was cut off by Kartik pressing his lips on aman to stop him from whining. After the kiss aman went silent and just went "you shouldn't kiss a sick person or you will get sick too" and then pouted due to embarrassment. Kartik shuffled his head smiling and said his goodbye to the sick baby and went to get the items.

Kartik arrived after half an hour and saw aman dozed off on the couch soft snores coming from him." so glad I locked the door or we would have left with nothing'' Kartik said closing the door behind him and slowly came inside and putted the bag on the table and picked him up in bridal style smiling as he saw his relaxed face.''He sure sleeps like a king'', Kartik said and carried him to their bedroom. Slowly kept him down on the bed and drifted a blanket on top of him and planted a kiss on his cheek and went to prepare food and other stuff for the kadha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE fluff and MOMMA TRIPATHI HAS ARRIVED   
> As usual leave a comment and a kudos if you want  
> I am deleting this story afterwards maybe its very bad isn't?


	3. I am here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I took a lot of time I am sorry  
> This one is big. It has angst and fluff headcanon from the smzs tumblr gc  
> I kind of smashed some of them together in this chapters as an appreciation for them being amazing.If you are reading this from the gc I love you guys  
> Also goggle stays with tripathi parivaar she isn't married and chacha chachi have came for a visit Idk  
> Also I wrote kartik not being able to cook before the bookmyshow interview so I galaxy brained I guess.  
> THE CHAPTERS ARE NO DIVIDING INTO PARAGRAPH AFTER A CERTAIN POINT I AM SORRY I TRIED IT ISN'T WORKING  
> ENJOY!

Aman woke up and shuffled his hands around the bed hoping to find a body to snuggle into to get warmth. Finding the warmth not there he opened his eyes to look but saw no one with him. He shifted his eyes to his body and he saw he still had clothes on than searched his surroundings and the memories of the morning came back to him.' Oh right I had a fever I must have fallen asleep' he noticed the sky has gone black thinking it must be around 5 or 6 or the writer doesn't know what time it was supposed to be set in. Curious to know where Kartik was he got up from their bed as he went out of their room he felt the tiredness in his body and a dull headache. He decided to check the kitchen thinking Kartik must be there when he heard a voice ''I know I miss you too so much to talk about,aman.....is still asleep probably. A feeling developed in his stomach as he quickened his pace. One could say the feelings were jealous. 

As he reached the kitchen he stopped at the entrance and peeked inside. He saw Kartik boiling water for pasta, He knew it was pasta because it's the only thing he is good at cooking without burning the apartment down leaving baking and he saw he was video chatting with someone. He came inside and approached the phone kept near him. He recognized it was goggle and dad who he was talking to. Kartik turned a bit to see as he heard footsteps behind him "oh you are up I thought I had to wake you up, how is this the fever?".'' Its fine just tiredness and headache" aman replied. "Oh, mera babu oh ha papa apka dramabaaz ladka otha gaya"kartik moved away from the phone and went towards the washbasin to wash the vegetables."Ora beta kasa ho asa bhukhar kasa hogaya'', "ara papa woh na-'','' ha ha meri galti hai bas kitni bar bolo ga" kartik said cutting him off. He bumped his hip and pushed him away from the front of the phone coming in the frame of the call." Papa apka beta na bohot kamjor ha thode si thand ma hi osa bokhar ho gaya" kartik said as he turned on the stove." Acha abha tum mer pa dal raha ho",aman said looking at kartik who poked his tongue out."Aman how many times I have told you, bahar ka khana jada mat khaya karo osa tum kamjor ho sakta ho"." Kamjor ho nhi hogay hai aman'', Kartik said now amused that aman is the one getting scolded as he cut the vegetables slowly and carefully. "OH so it is now my fault",aman said with a dramatic tone." Papa apa kartik ki side la raha ho",aman said towards the phone."Ma kiska side nhi la raha,bhagyawan tum hi apana beta ko Samjhao", papa tripathi said calling for aman's mom. " Mummy ko mat boloa yaar," aman said knowing she will take Kartik's side."Mummy ko kyu nahi bolao sahi toh bol raha hai papa chachi tum kya bolti ho", " abhi chachi ko kyu'',aman said raising in 'Kyu' gesture. Kartik was just listening in the whole conversation and enjoying as he started grinding things for the kadha." Ma toh bolti ho bahar ka khana sa kitni bimariya hoti" chaachi said appearing suddenly." Ma toh kahata ho tum ghar aajo tumhari mami tumha acha khana khila la ka thik kardagi", this time chaacha appeared in the fame as google tried to adjust her phone so everyone fits in the frame.

"Ha sahi bat ki", dad tripathi said and as in a queue everyone gave the pleading eye. Kartik stopped what he was doing and looked at aman smiling and said "actually we were thinking of visiting home this summer....'', "we are" ??,aman said because he clearly didn't remember talking about it. "Bohot acchi batha kari ha bata tusi dil khush kar ditah". "Oh, aman chup kar bohot acha bat boli' goggle said then everyone started praising kartik and scolding aman for not caring to visit them."Why are you scolding me mahi harbar dat kao kya mana 'No' thodhi na bola. Bacchapan ma bhi ma hi datha khata tha abhi bhi ma",aman said in 'ya kya bat hai' tone but in the inside, he was happy seeing kartik smiling brightly as a ray of sunshine as he finished making the kadha. "Ara par wait a minute who is holding the phone",aman said that because the phone has now been distance away to fit everyone. "I'm holding it",keshav said turning the phone which made a closeup of keshav face "Hii! how are you guys?" said keshav waving at them kartik responded with a smile."I am fine aap bataya apna",aman said as Keshav turned the phone in his direction properly. Dad shouted to turn the phone back around. "Ha ha",keshav said before turning the phone in the front again."Acha dhayan sa sono jab ayoga tab phone karna hum tumha lana ajaya ga"shankar tripathi said in a dad tone. "Ha ha papa abhi time ha", aman said smiling. "Chalo raat ho gaye hai tum log bhi khana khao aur time pa sojana kam sona sa bhi bimari hoti hai chalo sabha log bye bolo", shankarji said "BYE," everyone said together before keshav turned the phone to wave goodbye before cutting the call. Kartika and aman waved till the phone call ended. 

'' Ok, that was fun seeing I am the favorite now", Kartik said feeling amused. Aman responded with shaking his head with an eye roll. "Dinner is ready let's eat," Kartik said before taking the food near the couch table aman followed his footsteps and they both ate their dinner while watching t.v. When they both finished Kartik took the plates to the washing basin and soon coming back with a glass of kadha. As soon as aman saw the glass he immediately ducked back on the couch and hid his face with the pillow. ''NO! no, I am not drinking that'' aman said blocking his mouth. 'Aman.. don't act childish", Kartik said trying to remove the pillow from aman's face. Aman continued to hide his face before saying "NOPE you already make bad food and mom's recipe is already bad and you making it is even worse"." HEY that's offending I made this for you" Kartik said before pouting. "If you don't drink this no cuddles for you". "Fine with it", aman said.'' Ok, I will call mom tell her you said her recipe is bad, oh no her poor heart is gonna break" kartik said with a dramatic tone before putting his hands on his chest. Aman knew his mom will believe him in a heartbeat and he didn't want to face her in her bad mood when they visit home, she is going to pull his ear off by twisting it. He liked his ears very much thank you. Aman took the glass in his hand and sighed. He stared at it for a good time for Kartik to say,'' Just drink it already you Buffon''. '' I hate you", aman said before pinching his nose. All he heard before downing it was ''NO you don't''. Aman wanted to throw the glass away as soon as possible, god he felt he was gonna puke. Kartik took the glass and put it on the table."Nope I hate you'', "No you don't, "YES I do, "No you don't", ''yes I do'', ''you do?" kartik said his eyes in a pleading way. Aman could not bear the look Kartik gave even if it was fake he couldn't bear it." Of course, I don't" aman said in a caring and loving way. Kartik reached out his hands to cuddle with him but aman pushed it away getting a protest and frown."No, you are gonna get sick", aman argued trying to free himself from kartik's grips. "No I will not'', Kartik said tightening his grips around aman's hips. Kartik was stronger than aman physically but he still tried to free himself. After a while, he gave up and snuggled into Kartik's body. It felt nice he had to admit he smelt of roses and sunflower. It made his headache a little dull and made the tiredness in his body consume him in a deep slumber. Both the boys fell asleep on the couch feeling protected and loved by one another. Aman woke up first in the morning due to a mumbling noise coming from Kartik. He was having another nightmare he knew it but it wasn't extreme like the other one, just him mumbling the same words aman has heard before a thousand times maybe. This isn't the first time it is happening these nightmares have been there as long as their relationship. He remembers the first one he encountered a nightmare. It was Kartik's but it was his too. Kartik cried, tears spilling from his eyes like rain falling for the first time. How he had grasped his vulnerable body and fragile shape in his hands and told him everything is ok even though he was crying himself. They started arguing after that aman advising Kartik that they should go to the therapy and talk about it and Kartik refusing but aman being stubborn he made him go, they argued even more after that Kartik refusing to go the second time but what hurt the most was him not telling aman what evil roots surrounding his heart pricked him making both of them feel far away from one another's heart even though they slept on the same bed. How words weren't spoken and only bodies moving here and there but the rivers of emotion and unspoken words were held inside like a dam holding back a river about to overflow and one day it did. Aman doesn't want to remember after that the one major fight, the hurt and the comfort after that because even the comfort had a painfull spike in them. How the people who you think you know can be different inside if you made it past the fake soothing clouds full of lies but they are better now. They got help. No lies between them and only the true transparent and vulnerable version of oneself in front of the other. Aman knew how to deal with this one. He sat up straight as he griped Kartik's visibly shaking hands and said, "I am here Kartik, I know you can hear me".He knows Kartik can hear him in most of the nightmares he is just trapped by them like a bird in a small cage but he is awake he can feel and hear things. Aman placed Kartik's hand on his chest and said: " Listen to my heartbeat Kartik I know you can feel it. I am here I am not an illusion. I am not going away. I am not leaving you".Aman said saying the same things he has said before. He doesn't know how many times he has repeated it for each nightmare. He sat still repeating the phrase beside Kartik, gradually opened his eyes relief washed over him like ocean crushing into the sands of the beach. Seeing that his 'world' was okay. Kartik gave a sad smile "sorry'' is all he said before aman wrapped his hands around his waist, his head on Kartik's chest. They sat like that for a while before Kartik lifted his head grabbing him by the chin. They started into the eyes of each other before he pressed his lips on aman's. It was similar to the first time they kissed tender and soft the kind of kiss that can fix your mood even though how bad it might be. The kind of kiss that makes them fall in love with each other all over again. Their lips stayed connected before Kartik parted away and said,'' let's make breakfast and go to work early maybe we can watch a movie in the afternoon than, I have heard a new one has just released''. "Deal! what's the name of the movie?",aman asked eagerly."ugh..ha! Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan it's about homosexuality". "Really?! we are definitely going then". They both got up happily and went to prepare breakfast. Its movie night! The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I broke the fourth wall.  
> This was my first time writing angst so what you guys think?  
> I tried to make it poetic or good Idk  
> As usual leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed!  
> This is the end of aman story of getting sick but do you want me to continue it and getting kartik sick? tell me in the comments!  
> BYE THANKS FOR READING IT!

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic they don't leave with aman's parents in Hyderabad they live in Mumbai occasionally visiting them


End file.
